The Aftermath of One Hundred Swords (Traducción al español)
by Kevin4491
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Junko no le diera tiempo a Makoto de defender la esperanza? ¿Que pasa cuando uno de sus amigos se desespera? ¿Que pasa cuando Makoto es enviado a su segunda ejecución, y su mala suerte le permite sobrevivir? ¿Que pasaría si Junko decidiera que la única forma de castigarlo es reteniendolo? ¡Oh, cuanta desesperación en varios niveles!
1. Ultimátum Definitivo

Capítulo 1: Ultimátum definitivo.

Notas:

Antes de leer este fic quisiera dar el aviso correspondiente:

Este fic le pertenece a HardyGal, luego de una conversación corta con él, obtuve su permiso para publicar la traducción de este fic al Español por lo que todo el crédito le pertenece a él, si gustan pueden ir a su perfil en Fanfiction para leer la versión original. Sin más que decir, comencemos.

—Dialogo normal—

—"Pensamientos" —

No soy dueño ni creador de Danganronpa.

Voten por la desesperación, y serán lanzados al mundo exterior, al apocalipsis devastador que habían visto en las pantallas de la sala del tribunal. Voten por la esperanza, y todos serán castigados, como si hubieran votado por el culpable equivocado en cualquier otro juicio de clase.

Makoto Naegi casi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Era esto en serio el ultimátum de Junko Enoshima? ¿Votar por un futuro incierto o votar por una ejecución horrible? Claro, ninguna opción era deseable, ¡pero esto parecía demasiado fácil!

—Está bien. — En cualquier otro momento, Makoto podría haberse sorprendido por lo tranquilo que sonaba.

Pero, sus amigos estaban claramente en espiral, confundidos por las verdades que habían sido reveladas y el ultimátum que les habían dado. Tenía que ayudarlos a reenfocarse.

Mirando a Junko, que se escondió detrás del oso felpudo Monokuma, Makoto señaló la falla obvia en su ultimátum.

—Nadie realmente votaría para suicidarse, ¿verdad? —

—Oh, déjenme mencionar una cosa más. — dijo Junko, aparentemente ignorando a Makoto.

—Cuando gane, para castigarlos, muchachos... Tendrán que quedarse aquí hasta que envejezcan y mueran. Sin pelear, sin matar. Ese es su castigo. —

Makoto palideció. —'¿Qué...?'—

—Quieres decir... — Yasuhiro jadeó. —Nosotros solo... —

—Tendríamos que... ¿vivir aquí? — Aoi susurró.

— ¡Está diciendo que nos dejará vivir! — Genocider Shou exclamó felizmente.

Junko dejó caer el peluche Monokuma, con los hombros caídos y una cara de desánimo.

—Si no están contentos con eso…— dijo, secándose algunas lágrimas. —Entonces, adelante, castígame y diríjanse al mundo exterior. —

Reemplazando las lágrimas con un par de anteojos con montura de alambre, Junko se enderezó y observo a cada una de los presentes de manera severa.

—Entra en un mundo caído en desgracia, donde solo existe la desesperación. Donde probablemente estarías muerto en un día. —

— ¿Q-qué estás diciendo? — Makoto tartamudeó, apretando los puños. —Así que no importa qué decisión tomemos, ¡estamos condenados...! —

— ¡Espera un segundo! — Junko gritó, golpeando sus manos contra el podio y haciendo que Makoto saltara un poco. —Acabo de ser golpeada con una bomba de inspiración... —

Los anteojos ya no estaban, sus ojos y su voz estaban llenos de emoción.

—Morir de vejez es aburrido como la mierda, ¿verdad? ¡La audiencia en casa no va a estar conforme con eso en absoluto! ¡Entonces, esto es lo que sucederá! ¡Uno de ustedes experimentará un castigo instantáneo y súper impresionante! —

— ¿¡Qué!? — La voz de Aoi era alta con una mezcla de indignación y horror. — ¡N-No puedes solo...! —

— ¿Quieres decir que...? — interrumpió Byakuya, lenta y extrañamente tímido. — ¿ejecutarás a uno de nosotros? —

—Y voy a decidir... — La sonrisa salvaje de Junko de alguna manera se volvió decididamente más mortal. —Quién va a tener que experimentarlo. —

De manera casi burlona, Junko apuntó con un dedo con garras rojas a la persona frente a ella como un juez que lo condena. — ¡Naegi! ¡Tú serás el voluntario! —

Su corazón se detuvo. El mundo se detuvo. Todo parecía detenerse.

— ¿Y-Yo? —

Junko se rio y se pasó las manos por las mejillas.

— ¡Sí! ¡Has estado causando todo tipo de problemas! ¡Te odio! —

Entonces, ella se puso seria. O lo que parecía contar tan serio para Junko.

— ¡Entonces, déjame aclararte esto! — gritó ella, cubriéndose la cara tímidamente. —Todos tienen dos opciones frente a ellos. Si una sola persona vota para que 'esperanza' sea castigada... entonces solo Naegi recibirá un severo castigo, y el resto de ustedes vivirá aquí en paz. —

Luego, colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas, exclamando dramáticamente: —Si, por otro lado, desean verme castigada, entonces todos deben abandonar este lugar. —

Luego, las gafas volvieron, al igual que la mirada severa mientras ella continuaba hablándoles sobre su terrible ultimátum.

—Los obligaré a salir, asegurando que todos reciban horribles muertes en el mundo exterior. —

Finalmente, ella eliminó la seriedad de su amenaza con una carcajada salvaje. —Lo que digo es que si sacrificas a Naegi, ¡el resto de ustedes podrán vivir sus vidas! —

—'¿Sacrificarme...? ¡P-Pero eso es...!´—

Makoto no podía respirar. Esto... ¡Esto se movía demasiado rápido! Todo se había detenido solo un momento, pero ahora se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido, ¡Al igual que Junko Enoshima y su cartera de personalidades!

— ¿Qué? — Junko arrulló desde detrás de la felpa Monokuma. — ¿Se ha suavizado tu resolución? ¿Has perdido la confianza? ¿Tienes miedo de ser castigado? ¿No tienes fe en tus amigos? —

¿Amigos? Correcto, por supuesto, ¡sus amigos! ¡Eran amigos, y se necesitaban el uno al otro ahora! El mundo de Makoto volvió a la normalidad, y rápidamente recuperó el aliento.

— ¡N-No! — el exclamó. — ¡Eso no es...! —

—Está bien. — dijo Junko gentilmente, descartó la felpa y volvió a ponerse las gafas. —Tienes razón en tener miedo. Parece que todos los que te rodean se han dado cuenta de la inutilidad de ir en mi contra. —

Iba a refutarla automáticamente. Después de todo, ¡tan confundidos y asustados como estaban sus amigos, tenían que darse cuenta de que no podían simplemente someterse a esto!

Pero luego los vio.

Todos ellos: Yasuhiro, Aoi, Byakuya e incluso Genocider Shou... Todos estaban evitando su mirada, rostros oscurecidos por la desesperación.

— ¿Chicos...? —

Junko sollozó, secándose los ojos.

—Es tan hermoso... Sus hermosos rostros, erosionados por la desesperación, se han unido como uno... Además... —

Recogiendo el peluche Monokuma, Junko se volvió hacia la otra persona que Makoto aún no había revisado. O más bien, había tenido demasiado miedo de comprobarlo todavía.

—Kirigiri… — exclamó Junko desde detrás del peluche. —Nunca podrías traicionar a tu padre, ¿verdad? —

— ¿Qué? — Kyoko contempló a la desesperación definitiva sin comprender, una expresión que Makoto nunca antes había visto en su rostro hasta este juicio.

—Quiero decir, el único deseo del director era que todos ustedes sobrevivieran, ¿verdad? ¡Es por eso que trató de atraparlos a todos aquí, después de todo! ¡Lo menos que puedes hacer es tratar de honrar los deseos de tu difunto padre! ¡Upupupu! — Junko lanzó la risa característica de Monokuma.

La mirada de Kyoko cayó, y con ella, el corazón de Makoto.

— ¡Kiri...! — Makoto jadeó.

— ¡La desesperación de una persona es suficiente para sellar tu destino! — Junko gritó, volviendo a su personalidad salvaje. — ¡¿No es ese el resultado más desesperado?! —

—Entonces, ¿quién crees que va a ceder? — preguntó ella, volviendo a sonreírle la cara. — ¿De quién será la desesperación que firmará tu sentencia de muerte? —

Su sentencia de muerte. Las palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Makoto. ¿Estaba su vida realmente en manos de todos aquí? ¿Y si fueran...?

—Nadie... — Le tomó a Makoto un momento darse cuenta de que había hablado.

No, no solo hablado, había refutado.

Debido a que no era solo su vida en juego en este momento, era la vida de todos, ya sea que Junko o cualquier otra persona se dieran cuenta o no.

E incluso si fuera solo su vida, Makoto no podía pensar en mejores personas en las que confiar. Entonces, se reforzó y le disparó a Junko una mirada aguda.

— ¡Nadie va a ceder ante la desesperación! — él gritó. — ¡No vamos a perder! —

Algo cambió. Junko lo estaba mirando, completamente inexpresiva. No había ningún accesorio pequeño, ninguna indicación obvia de que se hubiera puesto otra personalidad.

Era solo Junko, mirando a Makoto como si fuera una exhibición poco interesante en un museo infantil.

Ella suspiró.

—Tan aburrido. Terco hasta el final, ¿eh? Bueno, está bien. Entonces apurémonos y terminemos de una vez. Es hora de la votación final. Todo llegará a su fin. Tu estúpida esperanza... —

La máscara en blanco se rompió por un momento, y en sus ojos Makoto no pudo ver más que odio puro y sin adulterar. — ¡Y tu estúpida vida! —

La votación final.

Este era… El momento que determinaría, no solo su vida, sino la vida de todos. Y al ver a todos sus amigos, con sus rostros abatidos y posturas desmotivadas, Makoto supo que todo dependía de él.

¡Tenía que hacerles recordar! ¡Convencerlos de que no se rindan! Porque vivir en la desesperación... Eso no era realmente vivir en absoluto.

Entonces, Makoto se encontró con la mirada odiosa de Junko.

— ¡No nos rendiremos...! — él afirmó. — ¡Mientras haya esperanza, nunca nos rendiremos! —

—Ah ah ah. — Junko reemplazó sus lentes de apoyo, haciendo una advertencia amonestadora. —No comiences a romper las reglas ahora, Naegi. —

Una campana de advertencia sonó en la mente de Makoto. — ¿Qué quieres decir? —

—Es hora de votar. — le recordó Junko con calma, mirándolo por encima del borde de sus gafas. —Ambos hemos dicho nuestros argumentos, y ahora es hora de votar. No más argumentos, no más súplicas. —

— ¡¿Espera que...!? —

— ¿¡Ahora!? — Kyoko jadeó.

— ¡Upupupupu! — Junko rio detrás del felpa Monokuma. — ¡Y no te olvides de asegurarte de votar! ¡Después de todo, no querrías ser castigado por algo así ahora, ¿verdad?! ¡No cuando estamos muuuuuy cerca del final! —

— ¡Aún no! — Aoi lloró. — ¡Necesitamos más tiempo para...! —

— ¡No! ¡No más tiempo! ¡Todos, agarren esa palanca y denle un último gran tirón! —

Todo se movía demasiado rápido otra vez. La sala del tribunal parecía llenarse de energía aterrorizada mientras todos miraban desde Junko, a la palanca de votación, el uno al otro, y a Makoto.

— ¡T-Todos...! — Makoto de alguna manera logró encontrar su voz, golpeando sus manos en el podio, principalmente en un esfuerzo por mantenerse estable. — ¡No pierdas la esperanza ahora! —

— ¡Tienes cinco segundos! — Junko anunció. — ¡Cinco! —

— ¿¡Qué hacemos!? — Gritó Yasuhiro.

— ¡Cuatro! —

Byakuya gruñó frustrado. — ¡Maldición, necesito tiempo para pensar! —

— ¡Tres! —

— ¡Oh no! — Genocider Shou se desmayó. — ¡Si incluso el Maestro no sabe qué hacer...! —

— ¡Dos! —

Aoi parecía estar hiperventilando. — ¡No puedo... no puedo hacer esto...! —

— ¡Uno! —

En una oleada de movimientos de pánico, todos, salvo Junko, tiraron de su palanca de votación.

— ¡¿Qué va a seeeeeeer?! — Junko cantó y golpeó su peluche en uno de los botones de la sala.

Las pantallas de la sala del tribunal se iluminaron, mostrando la máquina tragamonedas de votación.

Makoto apretó los puños y se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano mientras observaba las opciones girar rápidamente.

A medida que las máquinas tragamonedas se desaceleraron, Makoto pudo vislumbrar los rostros de cada uno de sus compañeros de clase, tanto vivos como muertos.

Una ranura

Dos ranuras

Tres ranuras

La máquina tragamonedas se iluminó alegremente.

La cara de Makoto ocupaba las tres ranuras.

Culpable

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo. Cada mes iré actualizando los capítulos pero dejen sus review y puede que actualice las traducciones mas rápido. Sin más que decir, se despide Kevin4491


	2. La Discusión Previa a la Ejecución

Capítulo 2: La discusión previa a la ejecución.

Notas:

Antes de leer este fic quisiera dar el aviso correspondiente:

Este fic le pertenece a HardyGal, luego de una conversación corta con él, obtuve su permiso para publicar la traducción de este fic al Español por lo que todo el crédito le pertenece a él, si gustan pueden ir a su perfil en Fanfiction para leer la versión original. Sin más que decir, comencemos.

—Dialogo normal—

—"Pensamientos" —

No soy dueño ni creador de Danganronpa.

Culpable.

Culpable.

Culpable. Culpable. Culpable. Culpable culpable culpable culpable culpable culpable culpableculpableculpableculpableculpable…

La palabra brilló en su mente una y otra vez, riéndose de él, burlándose de él, condenándolo, es una monotonía solo rota por la risa de Junko Enoshima. Risas genuinas y sin aliento, como si hubiera sido testigo de una de las mejores bromas del mundo.

— ¡Realmente lo hicieron! — chilló, abrazándose a sí misma. — ¡Dios mío, lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —

Esto no... No podía... No había...

— ¿Cómo se siente? — Junko gimió, enviando escalofríos por la espalda. — ¿Esta desesperación? Debe sentirse alucinante. Aplastante de almas. ¡Como si todo tu mundo se derrumbara a tu alrededor! ¡Estar tan desesperado...! ¡Oh, estoy muuuuy celosa! —

Él podría refutarla. Pero... ¿había alguna razón para hacerlo? Se acabó, ¿no?

— ¡Espera, espera, espera, espera, espera! ¡Ya que esta es la ejecución final, tenemos que hacer esto correctamente! ¡No vayas a ningún lado, ya vuelvo! —

Junko saltó de su podio, salió de la sala del tribunal y subió al elevador, riéndose todo el tiempo. La puerta del ascensor se cerró, y el ascensor se levantó, llevándose a la desesperación definitiva y su risa histérica, dejando atrás el silencio muerto de su creación.

El mundo había vuelto a la normalidad de nuevo. Nada se movía demasiado rápido, nada se movía demasiado lento. Entonces, ¿por qué todo se sentía tan _mal_? Se suponía que las cosas no terminarían así, ¿verdad? Se suponía que _derrotarían a_ Junko Enoshima y abandonarían la escuela juntos. Pero en vez de eso...

Las manos de Makoto se apretaron sobre el podio, lo único que le impedía colapsar en el acto.

—Está… está bien... —

Su voz apenas era más que un chirrido, un susurro, pero en la sala de audiencias, era ensordecedora. Sus palabras atravesaron la sala, enderezando las espinas de sus compañeros de clase sobrevivientes. Podía sentir todos sus ojos, toda su energía negativa, aterrizar en él.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — Aoi susurró, con la voz quebrada. —Nosotros... —

— ¡ACHOO! — Genocider Shou estornudó, haciendo que todos en la sala del tribunal se estremecieran de sorpresa, y Touko Fukawa se enderezó con un resoplido. — ¿Q-Q-Qué está pasando? —

—Naegi va a ser ejecutado. — respondió Byakuya con frialdad.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿E-Ejecutado? —

— ¡No puedes solo decirlo así! — Aoi gritó.

Byakuya la miró con una mirada dura. — ¿Por qué? ¿Decirlo de otra manera lo hará menos cierto? ¿El recubrimiento de azúcar cambiará el resultado? Simplemente dije un hecho: alguien eligió salvarse a sí mismo, y ahora Naegi sufrirá las consecuencias. —

— ¡No, no fui yo! — Yasuhiro exclamó a la defensiva.

—Tu repentina afirmación de que no eras tú solo te marca como el culpable más probable. —

— ¡Cállate! — Aoi espetó. — ¡Todo este tiempo, _tú eres_ el que ha estado hablando sobre cómo quieres ganar este juego! —

—Ambos votos solo preveían una situación de no ganar. — replicó Byakuya, y su fría fachada comenzó a resquebrajarse. — ¿Crees que me conoces tan bien? ¿Entonces explica lo que yo, una persona que solo ha tratado de _ganar_ este juego, habría tenido que ganar al someterme? —

—Espera…— interrumpió Yasuhiro. — ¿Entonces _no_ sacrificarías a Naegi para sobrevivir? —

— ¡Por supuesto que lo haría! — Aoi miró al Progenie Prospero Definitivo con ojos llorosos. — ¡Porque, porque él es así! —

Byakuya se encontró con su mirada. —Lo dice la chica que ya ha demostrado que incluso está dispuesta a sacrificarse en una situación de no ganar. —

— ¡EE-Espera! — Gritó Touko, agarrando su cabeza con agitación. — ¡BB-Baja la velocidad! ¡No sé qué está pasando! —

— ¡Cállate! — Aoi le gritó a Byakuya, golpeando sus puños contra el podio. — ¡Solo cállate! ¡Cállate! —

Fue demasiado. Makoto pensó que podía enfrentarse a lo que le venía con estoicismo, al igual que Mondo Ohwada o Celeste, pero tan pronto como Byakuya Togami había declarado abiertamente su próximo destino...

Makoto repentinamente se encontró de espaldas contra la pared de la sala del tribunal, respirando con dificultad. Jadeando.

Él no quería hacer esto. No otra vez. No había forma de que su reserva de suerte pudiera salvarlo de otra ejecución. ¡Y ahora sus amigos se gritaban unos a otros, acusándose mutuamente, y ni siquiera se le había dado la oportunidad de...!

— ¡Deténganse todos! — El grito de Makoto atravesó las crecientes discusiones, y en un instante, la habitación volvió a estar silenciosa. — ¡Por favor...! Solo... paren. —

Olfateó, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la manga del abrigo. —Yo... lo entiendo. ¿Está bien? Ustedes... tienen miedo. Y lo entiendo. Pero... —

Se suponía que eran amigos, ¿verdad? Se suponía que debían salir juntos de aquí. Y sin embargo, uno de ellos, ¡demonios, tal vez _todos…_! habían votado por...

No, decidió Makoto. Estaba siendo injusto. Junko Enoshima los había arrinconado, sin darles tiempo para pensar en su decisión. Tenían miedo, y él entendió completamente eso. Entonces, Makoto respiró hondo y miró a sus compañeros de clase, aún de pie en sus podios.

—Esto no tiene por qué ser el final. Solo porque yo... voy a... — tragó saliva. —El hecho de que Enoshima los obligue a quedarse aquí, eso no significa que tengan que ceder a la desesperación. Porque... —

Él logró sonreír. Era pequeño y frágil, amenazando con romperse bajo la más mínima presión, pero genuino. — ¡Porque ustedes todavía están vivos...! Es como ese viejo dicho, ¿verdad? 'Donde hay vida, hay esperanza'. —

No hubo respuesta. Nadie parecía dispuesto a mirarlo a la cara.

—Si... si alguno de ustedes votara para quedarse aquí, en lugar de enfrentar al mundo exterior... — continuó Makoto, la voz comenzó a flaquear. —No me importa quién sea, porque entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Solo estabas asustado y entiendo... Yo... entiendo... Tú… solo estabas asustado... —

Su voz se quebró, y Makoto bajó la cabeza, luchando contra otro ataque de lágrimas. Alguien lloró, y lo siguiente que Makoto supo fue que estaba encerrado en un fuerte abrazo.

—Esto... ¡No es... j-justo...! — Aoi lloró sin aliento, con la cara enterrada en el hombro de la sudadera con capucha de Makoto. — ¡Yo... yo-no... yo-yo...! —

—Asahina... — Makoto le devolvió el abrazo. —Está... está bien. Todo va a estar bien... —

— ¡No! ¡N-No, no lo estará! — Aoi se apartó de él y se abrazó a sí misma. —Apenas pude... Después de Sakura-chan... — Ella se rompió de nuevo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Pero... todavía estás aquí, ¿verdad? — Dijo Makoto.

Aoi se secó los ojos y lo miró con el rostro retorcido de dolor y confusión.

— ¡Míranos a todos...! ¡Incluso después de todo lo que hemos pasado, todas las personas que hemos perdido, logramos llegar tan lejos! Esto es solo... — Hizo una pausa, decidido a mantener su voz estable esta vez. —Esto solo es lo más lejos que podre llegar... —

—Pero ustedes... aún pueden continuar. ¡No pueden parar ahora, no después de todo esto...! — Reforzado por su propio optimismo, Makoto levantó la voz ligeramente. —Todavía hay esperanza. Entonces... por favor, _por favor_... Por el bien de todos los que hemos perdido, no la pierdas. —

Ninguna respuesta. Aoi Asahina había retrocedido, con la cabeza baja y las manos cruzadas delante de ella.

Yasuhiro Hagakure estaba apoyado contra su podio, una mano cubriendo su rostro.

Byakuya Togami le había dado la espalda a Makoto.

A pesar de la confusión que todavía debe haber sentido, Touko Fukawa también evitó la mirada de Makoto. Y Kyoko Kirigiri...

—Kiri…— susurró Makoto, volviéndose hacia el Detective Supremo. —Por favor di algo. —

Su rostro era ilegible bajo las sombras proyectadas por su cabello. Pero, a petición de Makoto, Kyoko murmuró algo en respuesta.

—Eres tan emocional. — Kyoko levantó la cabeza ligeramente, y Makoto pudo ver la débil chispa de una triste sonrisa en sus ojos. —Incluso cuando eres derrotado, tratas de seguir avanzando. —

—Bueno, ya sabes... — Makoto se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa. —Es lo único en lo que soy bueno. —

No había nada más que decir después de eso. Las piernas de Makoto finalmente le fallaron, al igual que su autocontrol. Se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y lloró suavemente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó así. Probablemente no más de unos minutos más o menos. Para cuando Makoto había gastado su energía emocional, una cierta mascota despreciable hizo su regreso, apareciendo sobre el asiento del juez.

— ¡Adivina quién está de regreso~! — Monokuma cantó. — ¡Todo ha sido preparado! ¡Y no tiene sentido terminar todo esto sin la mascota favorita de todos! Así que... — Dicha mascota volvió su mirada malvada a Makoto. — ¿Quién está listo para el castigo final? —

Makoto tragó saliva. Lentamente, se puso de pie. —No perderemos ante ti. —

Monokuma se rio. —Aww, ¿el estrés de tu muerte inminente finalmente te ha roto la pequeña mente? Bueno, no odio decírtelo, ¡pero ya has perdido, tonto! —

— ¡Me estás ejecutando! — Makoto replicó. — ¡Eso no es lo mismo que matar la esperanza! —

—Meh, lo que sea que te haga sentir mejor en tus últimos momentos. Entonces, ¿tienes alguna preparación de último momento para hacer durante tus últimos momentos? Estoy más que dispuesto a dejar que esto se prolongue un poco. Por mucho que la gente diga estar emocionado por el final, siempre hay esa parte de ellos que _detesta_ ver que todo llegue a su fin. —

—No. —

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Sin confesiones divinas? ¿Sin despedidas llorosas para tus amigos? — Monokuma se tocó el costado de la cabeza con picardía.

—No es solo un pequeño regalo, las personas como tú tienen mucho que confesar. Y como al menos _uno_ de tus amigos aparentemente valora más su vida por encima de la tuya, entiendo totalmente por qué no querrías perder tus preciosas últimas horas con ellos. —

—Detente. Solo... termina de una vez. — Makoto tuvo que contener un 'por favor'.

—Ooh, ¿de verdad lo estás buscando? —

Makoto se miró las manos. Estaban temblando.

— ¡Acabo de preparar un castigo muy especial para Makoto Naegi, el estudiante Afortunado Definitivo! —

Apretando las manos a los costados, Makoto se volvió hacia sus compañeros de clase. —Todos... A pesar de todo, estoy tan contento de haberlos conocido. —

— ¡Démosle todo lo que tenemos! ¡ES TIEMPO DEL CASTIGO! ¡Ah-jajajajajajajaja! — Monokuma levantó el martillo con una carcajada...

—No pierdan la esperanza, ¿de acuerdo? — Makoto dijo frenéticamente. — ¡Por favor, no pierdas la esperanza! —

... y lo golpeó en el botón de juicio.

**¡Felicidades!**

**Makoto Naegi ha sido declarado culpable.**

**¡Hora del castigo!**

Fin del capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo. Cada mes iré actualizando los capítulos pero dejen sus review y puede que actualice las traducciones mas rápido. Sin más que decir, se despide Kevin4491


	3. 100 Espadas

Capítulo 3: 100 espadas.

Notas:

Antes de leer este fic quisiera dar el aviso correspondiente:

Este fic le pertenece a HardyGal, luego de una conversación corta con él, obtuve su permiso para publicar la traducción de este fic al Español por lo que todo el crédito le pertenece a él, si gustan pueden ir a su perfil en Fanfiction para leer la versión original. Sin más que decir, comencemos.

—Dialogo normal—

—"Pensamientos" —

No soy dueño ni creador de Danganronpa.

Monokuma lo miró por encima del borde del barril y se rio. Eso fue lo último que vio Makoto antes de que Monokuma cerrara la tapa, sellando a Makoto adentro, con nada más que oscuridad para hacerle compañía.

Pequeños rayos de luz, cortesía del foco suspendido sobre la sala de ejecución, gotearon a través de las grietas en el barril, y cuando los ojos de Makoto comenzaron a ajustarse, su nervio comenzó a resbalar.

Fue demasiado. Apenas podía moverse. Estaba atrapado como... como un cadáver encerrado en un ataúd de unos tamaños demasiado pequeños. No podía mirar a sus amigos en busca de algún tipo de apoyo.

Ni siquiera podía ver qué horrible destino le esperaba.

Él... maldita sea, ¡no podía respirar!

Jadeando, Makoto empujó contra la tapa del barril. No se movió. Golpeó sus puños contra él. La tapa se deslizó, solo un poco, y los ojos de Makoto se abrieron. Entonces, algo se estrelló a través del costado del barril.

... Le dolía la mejilla. Eso fue lo primero que logró registrar la mente congelada de Makoto. En segundo lugar, la sensación fría y metálica del objeto que le rozaba el costado de la cara, justo donde le dolía la mejilla.

Algo más se estrelló contra un lado completamente diferente del barril, apenas le toco la rodilla, y la mente de Makoto volvió a enfocarse.

Se encogió tanto como pudo en el espacio reducido, desesperado por alejarse de... lo que sea que fueran. La poca luz que parecía brillar de los objetos que habían sido apuñalados a través del barril.

Apuñalado, afilado, frío, metálico, brillante... ¿Eran estas _espadas_?

Tan pronto como la comprensión lo golpeó, entonces otra espada atravesó el barril. Luego otro. Y otro.

No se detuvieron.

No hubo pausa, no hubo tiempo para que Makoto recuperara el aliento. Era solo espada tras espada tras espada, cada vez más cerca y Makoto no sabía cuánto tiempo podía seguir evitándolos a todos porque cada vez era más y más difícil moverse...

Un grito de dolor. Makoto apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que era suyo, apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando ligeramente, antes de que otra espada le cortara la piel sobre la espinilla.

Espada tras espada tras espada repartiendo rebanada tras rebanada poco profunda, pero incluso con su sangre comenzando a decorar las cuchillas, todavía estaba evitándolas de alguna manera...

Su muslo explotó de dolor. Una especie de grito estrangulado salió de su boca, pero ya no podía seguir concentrándose en eso, no con espada tras espada tras espada todavía…

La agonía consumió todos los nervios hipersensibles en su pie, y la sangre empapó la tela de su zapato.

Su costado estaba inmovilizado y no podía moverse y le dolía mucho y no podía respirar y...

...

...

... ¿Se había desmayado?

Posiblemente.

Ciertamente no había muerto. Sabía a ciencia cierta que la luz no podía revivir a una persona muerta, y era la luz la que lo había revivido. Una luz brillante y dura, que caía sobre él y brillaba en cada hoja apretada con él y ¡oh, Dios, se veía horrible y todo dolía tanto...!

Tal vez... tal vez la luz estaba aquí para llevárselo, como en todas las historias.

Ese fue un pensamiento bienvenido.

Toda la agonía se iría si saliera a la luz, ¿verdad? Así funcionaba, ¿verdad?

Pero no podía moverse en absoluto, no sin el dolor que lo mordía más fuerte que nunca, como un animal salvaje decidido a estrangularlo hasta la muerte y ahora una sombra lo atravesaba y la luz se iba yendo sin él y no por favor ¡lo necesitaba...!

Él inclinó la cara hacia arriba con un gemido inaudible, un pequeño movimiento, pero pagó por ello. Totalmente debilitado por el dolor resultante, dejó caer la cabeza y sintió que los escalofríos de la inconsciencia comenzaban a apoderarse de él.

No trató de luchar contra ellos.

La luz se había ido de todos modos. Todo lo que había visto era un ojo rojo penetrante, mirándolo con intenciones hostiles.

Mientras la oscuridad lo devoraba nuevamente, esperaba que el ojo lo dejara solo...

* * *

Con un florecimiento dramático, Monokuma abrió la tapa del barril acribillado y miró dentro. Se puso rígido y pareció palidecer. Rápidamente volvió a colocar la tapa del barril y desapareció, reapareciendo al otro lado de la cerca que separaba lo impecable de lo ennegrecido.

— Woah, ¡ahora _eso_ fue algo…!— exclamó, temblando ligeramente. — ¡Casi demasiado para que incluso _este_ oso lo maneje! —

Ninguno de los estudiantes restantes, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami o Toko Fukawa, lo honraron con una respuesta.

—Hey, vamos, ¿qué pasa con toda la tristeza? ¡Ustedes están haciendo que el personaje de Fukawa sea completamente redundante! —

Ni siquiera Touko respondió a eso.

—Esto es lo que querían, ¿verdad? — Monokuma se rio. — ¡Los resultados nunca mienten, y los resultados dicen que Naegi tuvo que morir a cambio de su residencia permanente aquí! —

— ¿Qu-Qu-Quien diablos votaría por _eso_? — Gritó Touko, rompiendo el aura pesada que rodeaba a los cinco sobrevivientes.

—Hm, esa es la pregunta final, ¿no es así? ¿Quién es responsable de condenarlos a todos a la vida en Hope's Peak? ¿Quién es responsable de condenar a Makoto Naegi, pobre e ingenuo, a ser atrapado como un cerdo en un barril? —

La atmósfera en la sala de ejecución se puso inmediatamente tensa cuando los sobrevivientes contuvieron la respiración.

—... Buuuuuut, mi contrato establece específicamente que solo estoy obligado a responder preguntas sobre tu vida escolar asesina. Y a partir de la votación final, ¡Su vida escolar asesina ha terminado oficialmente! —

— ¿Qué...? — Aoi respiró.

Monokuma inclinó la cabeza. —Oh, ¿lo olvidaste? Además de vivir aquí hasta que mueras, ¡parte de su castigo no incluye más asesinatos! —

—Hemos visto cómo es el mundo exterior. — dijo Kyoko, con voz fría y neutral, como si estuviera explicando un caso. —Y el voto determinó que nos quedemos aquí de todos modos. Ya no debería haber incentivos para que escapemos. Tiene sentido eliminar la opción por completo. —

— ¡Ding ding ding ding! ¡Confía en que el detective siempre tendrá las respuestas! Hablando de eso... — Monokuma se entretuvo ante Kyoko y le tendió una pata. — ¡Dame, Kirigiri! —

Kyoko se encontró con los ojos de la mascota sin comprender.

— ¡Tú sabes de qué estoy hablando! —

Con la cara en blanco, Kyoko buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la llave maestra de Monokuma. Sin ceremonias, ella lo dejó caer en su pata.

— ¡Bueno! — Monokuma metió la llave en quién sabe dónde y dio un paso atrás. —Eso es todo. ¡Ahora sí! ¡Tengo un desastre que limpiar y algunas cosas que hacer! —

Con eso, Monokuma desapareció. Los sobrevivientes se quedaron mirando un barril lleno de espadas y revolcándose en una habitación llena de desesperación.

— ¡¿Q-Q-Qué hacemos ahora?! — Touko se lamentó.

Nadie tenía una respuesta para eso.

Uno por uno, se fueron. Primero Touko. Luego Yasuhiro, con Byakuya retirándose poco después. Entonces Aoi fue la siguiente. Kyoko fue la última. Ella simplemente se quedó allí parada por un tiempo, sin siquiera mirar el barril al otro lado de la cerca. Luego, como todos los demás, se fue.

* * *

Si había algo que Junko ansiaba más que la desesperación, era la emoción de lo desconocido. Después de todo, fue la absoluta falta de factores desconocidos en el mundo lo que la llevó a anhelar la desesperación en primer lugar.

Entonces, cuando encontró algo realmente desconcertante, realmente alucinante... Oh, fue todo lo que pudo hacer para evitar babear con anticipación.

Les llevó una eternidad, pero finalmente todos sus compañeros de clase abandonaron el sótano y se arrastraron de regreso a sus respectivos dormitorios. En este punto, a Junko no podría importarle menos.

Rápidamente, regresó al sótano. Corrió a través de la sala del tribunal, por el pasillo, hacia la sala de ejecución, y a través de la puerta, deteniéndose frente al barril acribillado que todavía estaba debajo de ese deslumbrante foco.

¿Fue así como se sintieron los niños cuando recibieron un regalo envuelto en papel para regalo? ¿Mareada de emoción, revoloteando el estómago al imaginar todos los tesoros posibles que contiene?

Claro, Junko había recibido una mirada de lo que podría estar dentro de este presente particular a través de los ojos de Monokuma. ¡Pero era demasiado increíble, demasiado irritante, demasiado imposible de ser verdad...!

Ella solo tenía que ver por sí misma.

Temblando, Junko arrancó la parte superior del barril y miró dentro.

Estaba Makoto Naegi, acurrucado en las espadas. La sangre salió de debajo de todas las cuchillas que lo apuñalaron y goteó perezosamente de los cortes mucho más numerosos en todo su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro pálido. Si solo le dieran una mirada, cualquiera hubiera determinado que estaba muerto.

Junko no estaba dispuesto a determinar por una mirada. De hecho, apenas abrió el barril, vio el constante ascenso y caída de su pecho. Con el corazón palpitante, Junko metió la mano y presionó dos dedos contra su yugular, solo para confirmar...

Hubo un pulso.

Un pulso...

Un infierno maldito pulso...

Junko se echó hacia atrás, completamente en blanco. Había tantos sentimientos que exigían sentirse: frustración, furia, odio, euforia, emoción y, por supuesto, desesperación. Haciendo a un lado los sentimientos más enojados para más tarde, Junko lanzó una risa ligeramente histérica.

—No puedo matarte... ¡Ja, ja...! ¿Por qué demonios no puedo matarte...? —

Miró de nuevo al barril, riendo. Todas esas espadas, e incluso cuando había sido apuñalado por ellas, de alguna manera habían evitado todas las arterias y órganos principales. Desafió todas las expectativas. Más importante aún, desafió _sus_ expectativas.

—La desesperación de no poder matar a tu enemigo mortal... — gimió Junko, apoyándose contra el barril para estabilizarse. —Realmente no creía que terminaría así. —

Metió la mano dentro del barril y tocó con cariño la mejilla del ocupante. —Te odio tanto. —

* * *

_"Todo debe llegar a su fin."_

_"Eso es lo que dice el mundo, ¿verdad? Cuando tu castillo de arena es diezmado en una playa abarrotada, cuando tu mascota se encuentra con la parrilla de un vehículo que pasa, cuando todos tus amigos comienzan a avanzar sin ti, el mundo te dice que todo debe venir hasta el final. Con una inevitabilidad tan desesperada, ¿no te llena eso de desesperación?"_

_"Pero todo es mentira."_

_"Nada termina realmente, solo se presta a algo nuevo. Lloras por tu castillo de arena diezmado y tu amigo de la infancia promete hacerte feliz; lloras por tu perro muerto y todos te dicen que todo estará bien; lloras por tus amigos pasados __y te das cuenta de que tal vez puedas unirte a ellos."_

_"¿Se detiene ahí? ¡Por supuesto que no! Tu amigo de la infancia se esfuerza demasiado para cumplir su promesa, todos te dicen que todo estará bien hasta que sea imposible creer lo contrario, y terminas nunca uniéndote a tus amigos."_

_"Todo es simple causa y efecto. Si todo realmente llegara a su fin, no quedaría nada"._

_"¡Así que la próxima vez que alguien te diga que todo debe terminar, siéntete libre de llamarlo un gran mentiroso! Nada termina nunca. Continuará, lo desees o no."_

_"Ahora, ¿esa realidad no te llena de tanta desesperación?"_

_"¡Y así termina el último Teatro Monokuma!"_

* * *

Fin del capitulo, como saben, hoy es el tercer día del mes pero espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo traducido, como siempre los créditos y agradecimientos son para HardyGal que me permitió traducir este fanfic suyo. Sin mas que comentar, me despido.


	4. Orando por Días Lluviosos

Capítulo 4: Orando por días lluviosos

Notas:

Antes de leer este fic quisiera dar el aviso correspondiente:

Este fic le pertenece a HardyGal, luego de una conversación corta con él, obtuve su permiso para publicar la traducción de este fic al Español por lo que todo el crédito le pertenece a él, si gustan pueden ir a su perfil en Fanfiction para leer la versión original. Sin más que decir, comencemos.

—Dialogo normal—

—"Pensamientos" —

No soy dueño ni creador de Danganronpa.

* * *

Vida escolar posterior al fin de la vida escolar de asesinatos, día tres.

La desesperación ahogó los pasillos del Pico de la Esperanza, todavía tan potente como lo había sido esa noche cuando se llevó a cabo la última ejecución. Los cinco sobrevivientes se habían limitado en gran medida a permanecer en sus dormitorios, sin salir nunca, excepto para conseguir algo de comida.

Ninguno de ellos había tenido contacto con otro todavía. Touko intentó ponerse en contacto con Byakuya de vez en cuando, pero ninguna cantidad de timbres o súplicas de reciprocidad podría hacer que abriera la puerta.

Incluso en medio de la desesperación unificada, la Escritora Prodigio de nivel Súper Preparatoria de alguna manera logró mantenerse estable. Junko estaba casi molesta, en realidad.

La desesperación de Touko Fukawa nació de la confusión.

En comparación con la verdadera y devastadora desesperación que mostraba el resto de sus compañeros de clase, Junko ni siquiera estaba segura de poder clasificarla como desesperación. Bueno, al menos podía contar con Genocider Shou para eso.

La asesina de nivel Súper Preparatoria aparecería de vez en cuando, y la habitación de Touko Fukawa sufriría las consecuencias.

Shou pasó gran parte de su tiempo gritando su furia en la habitación insonorizada, esculpiendo varios términos despectivos en las paredes, maldiciéndose profusamente y/o casi arrancando sus trenzas en un ataque de odio hacia sí misma.

Junko una vez la atrapó considerando girar las tijeras sobre sí misma, pero luego Touko regresó con un estornudo, arruinando cualquier diversión que pudiera haber surgido de eso.

Yasuhiro Hagakure hizo algunos intentos patéticos para continuar la vida de manera normal. El Clarividente Supremo abandonó su habitación con más frecuencia que la mayoría, pero también fue el más rápido en regresar.

Estaba casi constantemente murmurando para sí mismo, débiles palabras de autoafirmación.

Junko no se preocupó por eso: estaba tan sumido en la desesperación como cualquier otra persona, y sus tristes intentos de decirse lo contrario solo lo hicieron aún más potente.

Asahina esencialmente había convertido su habitación en una casa segura, almacenada con todo tipo de alimentos tomados de la cocina y el almacén, asegurándose de que no tuviera que salir de la habitación por algún tiempo.

Incluso con toda esa comida, Junko no podía estar segura de que el nadador supremo no se moriría de hambre: Aoi Asahina apenas había tocado su impresionante suministro.

Lo que sea que ella intentó comer, nunca terminó. Incluso sus preciosas rosquillas no podían sacarla de la pesada desesperación que la tenía tendida boca abajo en la cama la mayoría de las veces, llorando hasta que no le quedaba energía para llorar.

Incluso en comparación con eso, Byakuya y Kyoko de alguna manera parecían los más aislados.

Byakuya Togami pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo sentado en el borde de su cama, mirando al suelo. A veces incluso se durmió en esa posición.

De vez en cuando, se ponía de pie de un salto y volteaba o pateaba cualquier objeto en su habitación que aún no había sido volteado o pateado, gruñendo un juramento patéticamente suave.

Sin embargo, siempre volvería a su posición en la cama, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza baja, sin parecer nada como una Progenie Afluente Suprema.

Kyoko Kirigiri era muy parecido, solo que sin los estallidos de ira. Ella simplemente se sentó o se acostó en la cama, mirando a la distancia con los ojos muertos.

Incluso hubo momentos en que Junko la sorprendió sentada con las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho, buscando a todo el mundo como una niña perdida. Podría decirse que era el momento más emotivo que Junko había visto del Detective Supremo: se habría reído si no hubiera sido tan patético, pero se rio de todos modos.

Todo el Pico de la Esperanza se estaba ahogando en la desesperación. Fue horrible Fue maravilloso Y en comparación con lo que Junko tenía en su habitación, era muy aburrido.

Vigilar a sus cinco compañeros desesperados se había convertido en una tarea, un obstáculo que la mantenía alejada del último objeto de su intriga. Era casi desesperación en sí misma, por lo que Junko se aferró a ello, deleitándose con la desesperación de saber que todo lo que tenía que esperar era tener vivo a su sexto compañero de clase.

—Un ciclo inevitable de desesperación... — Junko se apoyó contra uno de los escritorios de vigilancia, reprimiendo un gemido con una risita vertiginosa. —Makoto Naegi, ¿qué eres? —

Un dolor, por un lado.

Seguía acostado en su cama, negándose a despertarse después de casi tres días de inconsciencia.

Junko ahora podía entender mejor la decisión de algunas personas de sacar a los pacientes en coma del soporte vital; además de ser improductivos e inútiles, también eran extremadamente aburridos de ver.

Sin embargo, para su crédito, Makoto había contraído otra fiebre, lo que significaba que se retorcía y gemía para compensar el sueño tranquilo.

Y cuando Junko se cansó de eso, ella simplemente tuvo que calmarlo, porque oh sí, él también era un bebé. Demonios, incluso se calmaba más rápido cada vez que Junko cantaba, particularmente ese tonto warabe uta que siempre se decía que su hermana cantaba.

Dios, Junko odiaba esa canción.

Y sin embargo, ella lo cantó de todos modos. ¿Porque poner tanto tiempo, cuidado y esfuerzo en alguien a quien aborrecía con cada fibra de ella en el momento en que reconocía esa luz de esperanza en sus ojos, alguien a quien le había dado todo para matar?

Eso fue desesperación.

Su desesperación.

—Mi desesperación. — susurró Junko, con los ojos vidriosos a pesar de saber que debería estar observando a sus otros compañeros de clase.

Un gemido estático la sacó de su ensueño. Miró el vigila bebés sentado en el escritorio a su lado. Las ondas de sonido de píxeles en su pantalla se elevaron y cayeron en tándem con el sonido lleno de estática de la respiración angustiada.

—Aw, Naegi-kun está teniendo otra pesadilla. —

Justo a tiempo también. Su turno de vigilancia había terminado y ya era hora de que ella cambiara sus puntos.

* * *

Makoto había estado teniendo muchas pesadillas últimamente. Sin embargo, considerando la situación, eso era de esperarse.

En cierto modo, era reconfortante saber que incluso su subconsciente aún no había sido insensible a los horrores de esta escuela.

Pero qué débil consuelo era al despertar con el sudor frío, con las voces sordas de sus compañeros de clase fallecidos, o de vez en cuando los gritos lejanos de su familia desaparecida, aún resonando en sus oídos...

A veces Makoto se preguntaba si sus otros compañeros de clase experimentaban pesadillas similares, pero él nunca preguntaba. La vergüenza de hablar de sus malos sueños como un estudiante de primaria tiende a anular su deseo de un oído dispuesto.

Aun así, el infierno experimentado cuando estaba despierto era mejor que el infierno experimentado en sus pesadillas. Otra comodidad débil, pero una comodidad no obstante.

Un consuelo negándose a que se le otorgue en este momento.

Su cuerpo se retorció y su corazón se aceleró, pero su mente se negó a liberarlo. Lo arrastró más y más a su retorcido infierno, donde todo lo que esperaba era oscuridad y agonía, una agonía implacable.

Desesperadamente, Makoto se revolvió y luchó, tratando de encontrar algo para fundarse. Pero no podía moverse.

Estaba atrapado.

Despierta, se dijo Makoto, luchando para desterrar la oscuridad y la agonía que tenía que ser una pesadilla. Una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla, así que solo tenía que despertarse.

—"¡Por favor, por favor por favor, despierta...! ¡Despierta!" —

No pudo respirar. El infierno del mundo de los sueños estaba eliminando su suministro de aire ahora. ¡No podía respirar, no podía respirar! Jadeando, sacudiéndose, llorando, Makoto rogó a alguien, a cualquiera, que lo ayudara.

Pero nadie podía...

Una mano fría descansaba sobre sus ojos. Con un sollozo, Makoto se enganchó al instante como un salvavidas mental. Esto fue real. Esa mano era real. Y este mundo doloroso era solo un producto de su mente horriblemente traumatizada. "La mano era real, solo concéntrate en la mano..."

Podía respirar de nuevo. El dolor todavía lo mordía como un perro vicioso, pero la mano era real y podía respirar nuevamente. A pesar del dolor persistente, Makoto sintió que se relajaba.

La mano desapareció.

¡Espera no...! Makoto se retorció, dejando escapar un grito angustiado. ¡Necesitaba algo para asentarse, para evitar que se hundiera más en este infierno! ¡No le importaba lo que era, por favor...!

_"Teru teru bozu, teru bozu ~"_

_"Mañana haz que el clima sea agradable para mí"._

Esa canción... Familiar, infantil, esperanzada pero melancólica, y real. Alguien le estaba cantando, justo allí, más allá del alcance de su mente dormida. Aunque no era una atadura física, fue suficiente para Makoto: se aferró a la voz y comenzó a salir.

_"Como un sueño celestial alguna vez..."_

_"Si se aclara y vuelve el sol, te daré una campana de oro"._

Era una linda voz. Suave, cariñoso y ligeramente ausente, no muy diferente de la mano que lo había castigado antes.

La intención le recordó a Makoto a su madre, consolándolo en medio de una enfermedad de bloqueo de la cama durante sus años de escuela secundaria o primaria. Reforzado por el pensamiento, Makoto continuó saliendo de su infierno hecho mentalmente.

_"Teru teru bozu, teru bozu ~"_

_"Mañana haz que el clima sea agradable para mí"._

Se le dieron a conocer cosas más reales: las sábanas arrugadas apretadas debajo de sus ahora relajantes puntas de los dedos, la almohada suave acurrucada en su cabeza y el dolor.

Maldita sea, el dolor también era real: latidos punzantes de agonía, concentrados en puntos específicos en todo el cuerpo de Makoto, desde su pie, su hombro, su antebrazo, su costado, ¡en todas partes...!

No, no, no, no podía retroceder ahora. Solo concéntrate en la voz. Solo la voz...

_"Si escuchas mi oración y mi deseo se hace realidad,"_

_"Para celebrar, beberemos mucho sake dulce esta noche"._

¿No era el warabe uta favorito de Komaru? Solía cantarlo todo el tiempo, independientemente de si estaba lloviendo o no, principalmente para molestar a Makoto. Lo que Makoto no daría por tener a su hermanita molesta ahora...

Aunque bañado en melancolía, los recuerdos de Komaru finalmente sirvieron para sacar a Makoto de su pequeño agujero infernal. La oscuridad comenzó a desvanecerse.

_"Teru teru bozu, teru bozu ~"_

_"Mañana haz que el clima sea agradable para mí"._

Dolor

Su hombro... No solo estaba herido, sino que estaba siendo herido activamente. Makoto arqueó la espalda con un jadeo mientras instintivamente buscaba la fuente del dolor.

A través de los ojos cansados y llorosos, solo pudo distinguir una figura sombreada, inclinada sobre él como un dentista sobre un paciente. Y esa canción... ¿Salía de la figura?

_"Pero si se nubla y te encuentro llorando,"_

_"Entonces ten cuidado con mi castigo, porque te cortaré la cabeza."_

_"¡Recorte!"_

La luz brillaba en un par de cuchillas metálicas. La visión de Makoto se aclaró al instante, y se empujó hacia atrás con un jadeo. Luego, parpadeó, el pánico se diluyó rápidamente en una sensación de inquietud.

Eso fue un par de tijeras apuntando a su frente.

Brevemente, Makoto se preguntó qué diablos quería Genocider Shou con él: no era exactamente su tipo, ¿verdad?

Excepto... Esas no eran las tijeras especialmente diseñadas de Shou que le habían cortado el flequillo. Y eso definitivamente no era Shou inclinándose sobre él, el largo cabello rubio enmarcando una sonrisa de Cheshire Cat.

Junko Enoshima se rió. —Moooorning, dormilón ~—

— ¡Gh ...! — La prueba, la tragedia, la desesperación definitiva: todo volvió a Makoto como la reacción de una banda de goma.

Frenéticamente, intentó levantarse, alejarse de su compañero de clase desquiciado, pero no pudo moverse. — ¡¿Que...!? —

¡Estaba atado! ¿Por qué demonios estaba atado? ¡Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban esposados a la cama como si fuera un paciente loco de hospital! No podía moverse ni una pulgada en ninguna dirección, sin importar lo duro que se retorciera, tirara y luchara...

Junko lo golpeó contra la almohada, presionando la mano sobre su boca.

—Detente. Deja de retorcerte. — murmuró peligrosamente.

Makoto gimió, con el foco vacilante entre la mirada asesina de Junko y las tijeras que se cernían sobre su ojo izquierdo.

La mirada de Junko se aclaró, y ella sonrió dulcemente.

—No querrás arrancarte los puntos, ¿verdad? —

¿Puntadas...? ¿Qué?

Las tijeras se movieron fuera de la línea de visión de Makoto y cortaron algo en su hombro izquierdo. Junko Enoshima se rió y se alejó, el colchón rebotaba ligeramente a su partida.

Reprimiendo un siseo de dolor, Makoto se sentó un poco, mirando su hombro.

— ¡Oh Dios mío…! —

¡Había puntos de sutura en su hombro! Puntadas reales! El sellado cerró una lágrima en su piel, empapando la sangre que se filtraba a través de… ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué le había pasado?

El mundo comenzó a desdibujarse. Makoto podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza en sus oídos mientras caía de espaldas contra la almohada. Gran error.

Cualesquiera que fueran las horribles heridas ocultas debajo de las vendas empapadas de sangre que vestían su cuerpo, no apreciaron el impacto. El dolor ineludible que había sido empujado por la fuerza a la mente de Makoto desde que vio a Junko ahora volvía a la vanguardia. Makoto gritó, apretando los puños desesperadamente.

—Te dije que dejaras de retorcerte. —

Makoto volvió los ojos borrosos hacia su loco compañero de clase, quien se le acercó con dos rollos de más vendajes. Fue solo ahora que notó que la sangre manchaba sus manos y su uniforme. Su sangre

Pensó que había empezado a acostumbrarse a ver sangre, pero algo sobre verlo venir de él...

— ¿Q-qué me hiciste? — Tartamudeó Makoto, las palabras salieron mucho más débiles y mucho menos exigentes de lo que él quería.

—No te hice nada, — dijo Junko Enoshima con naturalidad. —Simplemente seguí con lo que todos los demás querían. —

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —

—Awww, ¿el trauma fue demasiado para ti? Supongo que ser traicionado y ejecutado consecutivamente realmente te lo quita. —

Traicionado y... ¿qué?

—Mi turno. —

Algo golpeó la garganta de Makoto, golpeándolo contra la almohada. Makoto apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar un grito estrangulado antes de que Junko estuviera repentinamente encima de él, con las uñas clavadas en el cuello y los ojos afilados con un odio puro y sin adulterar.

(Espera, ¿por qué era tan familiar...?)

— ¿Cómo estás vivo? — ella exigió fríamente.

— ¡¿Q-Qué…?! ¿Q-Ghk...! —

Junko lo apretó, apretando los dedos alrededor de su cuello y empujando hacia su garganta.

Todo el cuerpo de Makoto se sacudió frenéticamente contra las restricciones, buscando instintivamente agarrar a Junko o alejarla, cualquier cosa para evitar que lo matara.

—Hiciste trampa, ¿no? — Junko gruñó con los dientes apretados. — ¿No lo hiciste? —

— ¿Q-De qué estás hablando...? — Makoto apenas logró ahogar las palabras, la mente borrosa por el dolor y la falta de oxígeno. ¡Maldición, solo necesitaba respirar...!

La cabeza de Junko se inclinó hacia un lado, los ojos se desenfocaron.

—Hice esa ejecución especialmente para ti... Se suponía que ese sería el final. ¡No es justo! — ella chilló.

—Eno... Enoshima... —

— ¡Cállate! ¡Te odio! ¡Tú y tu estúpida suerte, tu estúpida esperanza! ¡¿Por qué no puedes simplemente morir?! —

Entonces, la mano aplastante desapareció de la garganta de Makoto. Jadeó, inhalando desesperadamente ese hermoso aire y dejándolo calmar sus dolorosos pulmones y garganta, mientras que Junko se echó hacia atrás con un resoplido.

— ¡Menos mal! ¡Finalmente lo saqué de mi pecho...! — Ella sonrió al niño tosiendo y jadeando inmovilizado debajo de ella.

—Muuuy bien, Naegi. He estado reteniendo esa diatriba por un tiempo. Estoy tan contenta de finalmente poder confiar en ti. Creo que ahora somos más cercanos. —

Makoto apenas la oyó por encima del sonido de sus latidos cardíacos, toses estridentes, pulmones agitados y raspaduras doloridas. A pesar de todo, una cosa se destacó en su mente.

—Tú... — Makoto tosió. —Me ejecutaste. —

—Aw, ¿Te acuerdas ahora? —

¿Cuándo había desaparecido Junko Enoshima encima de él? La Gyaru Definitiva ahora caminaba de regreso a la cama, con una botella en una mano y un paño limpio en la otra. Se sentó en la silla sentada junto a la cama y miró a Makoto con los ojos muy abiertos y ansiosos.

— ¿Te acuerdas de todo? —

Sí. Makoto lo recordaba todo. El ultimátum. El voto. Decir adiós a sus amigos...

Sí, sus amigos, aún sus amigos, incluso si...

Y luego un espacio reducido. Algo afilado y brillante, varias cosas y dolor más allá...

Makoto se estremeció.

—Sí, una experiencia tan cercana debe haber sido terriblemente traumática. — La voz de Junko Enoshima adquirió un tono clínico mientras empapaba la tela con lo que había en la botella.

—Honestamente estoy bastante celosa. —

— ¿Cómo estoy vivo...? — Makoto preguntó con voz ronca, su garganta aún dolorida, incluso si su respiración se había calmado un poco.

— ¡Esa era mi línea, tonto! — Junko se rio. —Pero en realidad, tienes suerte, eso es todo. —

—Suerte…—

—Ahora muerde esto. —

— ¿Qué-? —

Junko empujó algo entre los dientes de Makoto, un rollo de vendas, al parecer, respondiendo y sofocando simultáneamente la pregunta que había estado en la punta de su lengua.

—No estoy realmente en el estado de ánimo de oírte gritar y llorar en este momento, y no puedo dejar que te muerdas la lengua... — Junko se encogió de hombros incómodamente. —Así que ten paciencia conmigo un poco. —

El corazón de Makoto latía con fuerza mientras la miraba, una especie de gemido ahogado escapando a través del rollo de vendajes. Junko sonrió y comenzó a usar el paño húmedo para limpiar la sangre de su hombro cosido.

Una pequeña parte de la mente de Makoto comparó la experiencia con tener diez años de nuevo, haciendo una mueca cuando su madre lo limpió o raspó con antiséptico.

Excepto que esto no era solo una pequeña lesión infantil, y Makoto no solo estaba haciendo una mueca. Se estaba retorciendo. Y cada otra parte de su mente que no estaba ocupada con la extraña comparación infantil estaba gritando de agonía.

—Tu umbral de dolor no es muy alto, ¿verdad, Naegi? —

Makoto gimió. Le dolía la mandíbula por la fuerza con la que había estado mordiendo el rollo de vendas, que escupió miserablemente.

— ¡Y todavía tenemos veintitrés puntos más para limpiar y cambiar...! — Exclamó Junko, dejando a un lado la tela ahora ensangrentada y agarrando un segundo rollo de vendajes.

— ¿Qué crees que perderás primero, tu voz o tu conciencia? —

¿Por qué…? La pregunta tiró de la mente de Makoto, el único pensamiento bien definido en un paisaje mental giratorio. Tenía un poco de miedo a la respuesta, pero aun así, tenía que saber...

— ¿Por qué…? —

— ¡Ah! — Junko hizo una mueca brusca, recuperando la mordaza improvisada. — ¡No puedo hacer que pierdas tu voz primero! Mi apuesta está en tu conciencia. —

— ¡H-Hey! — Makoto sacudió la cabeza para librarse del agarre de Junko mientras presionaba el rollo de vendajes contra su rostro, obligándose a ignorar el dolor resultante. — ¡Espera un segundo…! —

—Vamos, Naegi. — dijo Enoshima exasperadamente, con las manos flotando en preparación para atacar. —No estoy por encima de asegurarme de ganar una apuesta. —

— ¡Ay! — Un dolor ardiente atravesó el cuero cabelludo de Makoto cuando fue forzado a quedarse quieto por un apretón en su cabello.

Esto fue un poco demasiado.

— ¡Maldita sea! — espetó, con la voz quebrada. — ¡Solo déjame hacerte una pregunta! —

—Ooh ~—

Solo ahora al darse cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos instintivamente, Makoto los abrió para ver a Junko mirándolo tímidamente.

—Siempre hay algo divertido en verte perder la compostura. Muy bien ~ Una pregunta, y luego realmente necesitamos que te trate tus lesiones. —

Ella no estaba soltando su cabello. Makoto apretó los dientes, una mezcla de dolor, frustración y vergüenza retorciéndose en medio del constante miedo y la incertidumbre se asentaron profundamente en su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué te molestas con mis heridas...? — Entonó Makoto, con los ojos fijos en las vendas de sus piernas. —Dices que tuve la suerte de sobrevivir a esa ejecución. Bien. Pero, ¿por qué no lo intentas de nuevo? ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? —

Hubo un largo silencio. Makoto levantó la vista. Junko solo lo estaba mirando, completamente en blanco, como la vez que había desafiado su ultimátum en el último juicio.

Y de repente, Makoto recordó lo asustado que estaba de cuál podría ser la respuesta a su pregunta. Tragó saliva y agarró las sábanas con palmas sudorosas.

—...No lo sé. — Junko se echó a reír, el vacío dejó paso al vértigo de mejillas rojas. — ¡No lo sé! ¡Oh, Naegi...! —

Ahora estaba en la cara de Makoto, su sonrisa sonrojada enviaba escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Makoto. — ¿No es emocionante? —

* * *

N / A HardyGal: La traducción al inglés de Teru Teru Bozu que aparece en este capítulo fue escrita por moi y la hermana pequeña de moi. La traducción se basa en varias otras traducciones al inglés, modificadas para ajustarse al medidor de la canción original.

N/A Kevin4491: Traduje la canción de aquella traducción en ingles mencionada por el autor original de este fic.

Así que aquí estamos, me he tardado un mes y algunos días en traer esta traducción para aquellos que disfrutan leer este fic, pido perdón por ello pero estuve ocupado con varios asuntos, entre ellos todo este tema actual de la cuarentena por Coronavirus, pero no crean que me he muerto jejeje, en fin,

¡Un ENORME agradecimiento a todos los que han revisado esto hasta ahora! ¡Aprecio a cada uno de ustedes! Al propio HardyGal, ¡gracias también! Por permitirme traducir este fanfic el cual espero pueda ser actualizado pronto.

Se despide este remanente de la desesperación, Kevin4491, hasta la próxima desesperante actualización.


End file.
